


she wished

by luminacrystal



Category: Horimiya
Genre: F/M, MY BABIES, My Ship, One Shot, Short One Shot, like really short, oh well, probably should've posted this when the actual chapter came out, why do i always like side ships better than main ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminacrystal/pseuds/luminacrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishikawa agrees to date Yoshikawa for a day. Her thoughts during that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she wished

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone,
> 
> i know this might be a dead fandom but i really love these two ;w;
> 
> hope you like it c:

\--she wished--

She took his hand as he squeezed it tight. His hand was warm and soft. It was strong, like he would protect her, no matter what.

She almost forgot it was only pretend, but she wished it was real. It would be reassuring if she had a boyfriend like him.

He clutched her hand as they kept walking. She was almost stunned. Is this what it's like to hold someone's hand? She wondered and found herself blushing, although he couldn't see it. 

She smiled. She could finally hold the hand of the one she liked. And she was grateful. She wished he would never let go. She wished this moment would last forever. Even when he let go, she wanted to hold his hand again. 

Even if it was only playing pretend for a few minutes, she smiled and hoped that this would be her future.

**Author's Note:**

> ;w; because babies and GAHHH i just really want a chapter with them again =w=
> 
> hope you liked it c:


End file.
